What if
by SorrinRP
Summary: What if Leif, Barda and jasmine were transported to the 30th century to save deltora from the shadow lord once and for all.
1. Chapter 1 What if

**This is a redo of the first chapter it is slightly changed and it hopefully has no mistakes.**

WARNING CHARACTERS MAY NOT ACT NORMAL BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WRITING THE

STORY AND TIME LINE MAY ALSO NOT BE ACCURATE.

Explanation : What if Lief, Barda and Jasmine got transported to the 30th century by a group of desperate warriors trying to rid Deltora of the Shadow Lord once and for all.

I do not own Lief, Barda, Jasmine or any other DELTORA QUEST characters. I mention that because Emily Rodda does and I also don't own Uato the Watcher because Marvel comics own him. I only own Jason, all the new resistance and the Shadow Mercs

CHAPTER 1 : WHAT IF

(INTRO) Redo

Greetings, my name is Uato the Watcher. I am one of many beings who watch the galaxy and it's alternate dimensions, watching for what may happen to certain heroes if certain things go differently than they should have.

Today I am watching a planet called Earth, more specifically, a land called Deltora. My mission is to watch and record the alternate reality of Lief, Barda and Jasmine as they get transported to the 30th century.

So my story will begin In the year 5007 A.D in the land of Deltora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on," said Jason as he typed the control code DROL WODAHS into the the machine. Jason sighed in relief as he quickly looked up to the computer screen and saw that it said Access approved. "You'd think the Shadow Lord would have made the code harder to figure out." He muttered as he pulled his communicator down to his mouth.

"Hello... Mar, Mar do you read me?" "I read you loud and clear. What do you need?" A woman's voice answered back with a slight crackle from the lines.

"I got passed the defenses, so now I just need the time chamber code and the coordinates to send the targets too." Jason replied.

"Jason, what time is it?" Mar asked. "What? Why do you need the time?" "The code changes every five minutes." "Oh," Jason nodded his head in understanding. "It's precisely 5:32."

"Ok, it'll take me a minute to get the code so I'll get you the 5:40 code." The line went quite.

Jason tapped a soft rhythm on the wall, trying to relieve the time as he waited, hoping none of the Shadow Lord's minions happened by as he waited. Approximately seven minutes later a beep came over the communicator announcing Mar's return.

"Ahh, I've got it." Her voice sounded excited. "The time chamber code is 254457h69r. You got that?" "Yeah, I got it now. What are the coordinates to send the targets too?" Asked Jason while he typed the chamber code in to the control panel.

"The coordinates are Q:34683 S:57086. Now Jason, after you type in the coordinates set the machine to 857 A.D and set the target pick up coordinates at LF5643, BRDA5644 and JSMN5854. When that is done you have thirty seconds to get to the time chamber. Then you and the targets will instantly be sent here. You have no time to mess around or you will be stuck at the palace. The resistance doesn't want to lose you to a bunch of Shadow Mercs. Got's speed!" Said Mar.

"Ok, I'm solo from here on out. All I got to do now is put in the remaining codes." His fingers quickly danced over the key pad.

'Ok, now the clock starts,' Jason thought as he ran to the time chamber. 'One.'

Entering the chamber he ran toward the time machine. BAM, BAM, BAM A pounding reached his ears from down the hall. Jason turned and looked to the back of the room, watching as hordes of Shadow Mercs flooded through the now demolished doors.

'Eight,' he continued the count down. Without even thinking he pulled a grenade of his belt, took out the pin and chucked it, watching as it bounced across the room then turned to run once more. 'Fifteen.'

KABOOM! He heard the grenade go off, feeling the concussion of the explosion at his back. 'Almost there,' he thought. 'Just a little farther.'

'Twenty.' BLAM BLAM BLAM Bullets ricocheted off the walls and floor as the Shadow Mercs fired their weapons.

"Ahhhh!" Jason yelled as a bullet grazed his arm. He glanced down at the wound, then pushed himself forward with a burst of speed.

'Twenty four. Just a few more feet,' he thought, pumping his arms as a bright light started filling the time chamber.

'Twenty seven.' Jason jumped for the time chamber just as he felt another bullet graze his shoulder. He scrambled to make it. 'Twenty nine.' landing in the chamber and spinning around to face the Shadow Mercs as they filed in the room, grim expressions on their faces. Jason smiled as the leader of the Shadow Mercs entered and saluted at him.

'Thirty.' The leader raised his rifle to shoot, thinking he had Jason in his sites but before he could pull the trigger, Jason was gone.

To be continued.

**OK I hope you like the redo. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 where are we ?

(I do not own Lief, Barda, Jasmine or any other DELTORA QUEST characters. I might mention cause Emily Rodda does and I also don't own Uato the Watcher because Marvel comics own him. So I only own Jason, all the new resistance and the Shadow Mercs.)

Chapter 2 : Where are we?

"Uhhhhhh... What happend? Where am I ?" Jason turned over from the uncomfortable postion he was laying in only to be welcomed by a sharp pain in his shoulder and arm. He looked to the source of his pain and saw that his arm had been bandaged without him knowing.

As he looked at his arm he tried to remember what had happend. All he could see was short glimpses of what had come to pass ...A machine, the Shadow Guards, Himself runing... At that moment it all came rushing back to him.

He was on a mission assigned to him by the Rebellion, to infiltrated the Shadow Lord's castle in Del, locate the time machine and use it to bring the only people to ever defete the Shadow Lord to his time period.

But as he looked at the room he was in, he started to wonder if he had accomplished his mission. But surely he made it time machine?

"I know I finnished the mission even if I didn't make it to the time chamber." Jason assured himself.

He looked around the room and saw the familiar red sign the Resistance used to tell if people are friend or foe. Then it hit him.

"I made it, I am in a Resistance A.T.A.V. ( Anti tank armored vehical )." He mumbled as he sat up to get a better veiw of the vehicle he was in. "But if the mission is complete, where is Li..." Jason was cut off by the feeling of sharp steel gently yet firmly pressing against his throat.

"Were are we?" A female voice interupted his thoughts. The voice itself was no where near as gentile but just as sharp, if not sharper, than the knife.

"I won't anwser that till I know who you are." Jason winced as the lady dug sharp nails into the spot on his arm where the bullet hit him. "You can't make me talk that way."

The knife was drasticly pulled so tight to his throte that he felt a warn trikkle of blood run down his it."You can't make me talk that way eather. You can only make me talk by telling me your name." Jason said

"My name is none of your business" She said.

"Well, if you don't tell me it of your own will, I'll just have to make you." Jason muttered as he stealthfully removed a tazer from his belt and turned it on.

"What did you say?" Asked the lady, her voice rising in anger.

"I said that you shouldn't play with fire cause you could get burned or, in my case, electrocuted." Jason jabbed the tazer in to her rib cage and squeezed the button. The woman shook as votage shot through her body, causing her to drop her knife and fall to the ground screaming in pain. The van suddenly jerked to a halt.

Jason went flying into the back of the van with the girl tumbling after. Two men opened the doors and Jason tumbled out of it, quickly getting up to face them, tazer ready. He could now see the girl clearly for the first time. She was rolled up in a ball quivering, her black hair splayed about across the van floor and over her shoulders as her beautiful eyes stared blankly in his direction.

Jason started to shake because he had at that moment figured out who she was. She was Jasmine.

"Jason, what did you do that for?" Asked Mar as she jumped out of a nearby van looking down at the the tazer in Jason's hand. "You could have killed her! "

"I...I didn't know she was Jasmine. Plus look...look at what she did to me." Jason pointed at his throat, at the red mark left by the knife blade then pointed at his right arm, the bandages now completely red with blood.

"That dosn't matter. All that matters is the survival of the target. They are the only ones that can destroy the Shadow Lord." Mar shook her head in disguist. "Quit playing around and let's get going before someone spots us."

Mar turned around and told a nearby gaurd to let Lief and Barda out of the second van. But then the gaurd turned around and said. " They have already ben let out."

Jason quikly turned around to be slamed into the side of the van by a face full of fist .

**Please review tell me about any errors and stuff you'd like to see happen.**


End file.
